long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Innate
The Innate realm is a secondary realm with a secondary set of power levels after a Summoner/Warrior reaches the limits of the Summoner Ranking system. Innates are, strictly speaking, Level 9 Sages and above, but by using their Innate Powers, they become far more powerful than that. Innate is reffered to as Rank in the Heaven Realm Abilities bestowed by the Innate Realm Innates can live for far larger gaps of time than normal summoners. While a summoner can be expected to survive for one to three centuries an Innate Ranker is able to easily live for up to nine centuries and may, for all intents and purposes, be immortal. They can also fly without the need for any form of external support and, far more importantly, are capable of dishing out and taking far higher levels of punishment than normal rankers. The gaps between Innate Levels, for example Level 1 and Level 2, are roughly ten times, in other words it is the same as the huge gap between a Level 5 Grandmaster and a Level 6 Elder, only unlike that gap this factor applies to all levels of Innates. Rankers of Level 3 for example are ten times weaker thank Rankers of Level 4, a hundred times weaker than Rankers of Level 5 and a full thousand times weaker than of Innate Level 6. Rankers past Level 5 can unlock their domains but it is possible to achieve this sooner if they have someone versed in domains instruct them on doing so. Finally, while it is stated Innates past the fifth level can learn to use the World Destroying Wheel, they are noted to take serious backlash from the damage, except in Yue Yang's case, however Yue Yang's entirety is an exception to the Innate concept due to him being bestowed by the true World Destroying Wheel, where the rest all use fake ones. All proper Innates will have a Holy Beast that grew up with them, likely it will be their Guardian Beast as well. The light pillar formed when an Innate Levels up from Level 8 Emperor to Level 9 Beginner Sage/Level 1 indicates their inherent potential, if the light rises ten meters it's average, but if it rises twenty meters the Ranker has the rare potential to rise up to Level 5 in the future. Fake Innates created artificially usually only have five meter tall pillars of light, causing them to be weaker than Innates at the same level, a true Innate at Level 3 for example will easily defeat a fake Innate at Level 3. Yue Yang's pillar of light ascended to the heavens themselves, but was achieved when he became a Minor Innate not a true Innate, due to the method he used. When not using their Innate Powers, an Innate Ranker will only have access to the strength they have as normal summoners, which means they become nothing more than Level 9 Sage summoners, however this still makes them stronger than pretty much any non-Innate out there. Innate Powers can be turned on and off at will, and Innates are so powerful they don't tend to use their powers in the Soaring Dragon Continent or on other continents of similar scale for fear of the damage they can cause. Innates even have an active agreement on this, forbidding the use of their powers, however said agreement is highly likely to be abused and ignored by the Innates, most of whom are used to doing whatever they want because nobody can stop them, when officials who can actually stop them are otherwise absent. Effects of Nirvana Rebirth By using body fusion an Innate bearing the power of Nirvana flames can share that power with a person of the oposite sex, both are capable of undergoing Nirvana Rebirth as a result, though the actual possessor of Nirvana flames can do so without help by bathing in the flames alone. Nirvana Rebirth allows an Innate to be purified and power up as a result, the most extreme example is when Yue Yang purified Tian Fa, who was much older than himself and much stronger as an Innate, and had thus piled up far greater levels of impurity. She jumped from Level 9 to Level 10 during this time. A second, much more profitable way of using the Nirvana Rebirth is to refine one's basic foundation with it. By retraining one's self in the basics during the process of Nirvana Rebirth an Innate can increase his or her power while focusing on reinforcing their foundations instead of increasing their level, in fact their level will actually decrease during this time as Yue Yang dropped from Level 3 to Level 1 this way but ultimately gained power equal to an Level 6. When used on Tian Fa she dropped back to Level 9 but her power itself did not lower in the slightest bit from when it was Level 10. This method strengthens one's self from the bottom level and ultimately makes their total power far greater when they level up again. This process is taught to Yue Yang by the Sword Goddess, implying that this is the method she herself has used to practice. The limits of how solid one's foundation and potential can become using this practice are unknown as of yet. The Innates of the Soaring Dragon Continent and Heaven Realm seem to have no knowledge of this method meaning it's either very rarely used or its a practice performed in a realm even higher than either one of them, which seems likely given how strong this practice would naturally make the people living in those realms. Entering the Innate Realm There are four known ways to enter the Innate Realm: * The truest method shown in the series to enter the Innate Realm is to practice a powerful Technique. It is implied that warriors and summoners of Level 7 are given these types of techniques to work with and it is shown that Demons from the Abyss often come to the Soaring Dragon Continent in disguise to learn these techniques for themselves, which is a necessary step for them to become Demon Kings. For example the first Demon Lord Yue Yang faced in the series is an Innate, yet his power is stated to be at Level 8 Emperor meaning he likely used this kind of method to advance. ** The first, and so far only one seen was used by Yue Yang. That is the Invisible Sword Qi. By training in the Invisible Sword Qi that was taught to him by the Sword Goddess, Yue Yang was able to open and connect several Meridians throughout his body and thus, by connecting all 12 of the energy channels flowing through the body in this manner, Yue Yang officially managed to enter the Innate Realm. This however only made him a Minor Innate and is only the first stage of the Invisible Sword Qi, his power increases exponentially as he practices the later stages of the technique. Upon fully mastering this technique to its final stage Yue Yang would've likely become a True Innate, but his power at the time was only that of a Minor Innate, a very weak one at that as he was only equal to a Level 6 Elder in his normal condition due to the fact that he was only a Level 1 Apprentice when he used this method to ascend. Yue Yang became a True Innate instead by combining his Berserk state, which might or might not be a result of this technique or might be something inherent to Yue Yang himself, with countless powerful ancient Runes, but he continues to practice this technique even after having entered the Innate Realm. * The second method shown appears to be the normal method employed by Warriors and Summoners of the Soaring Dragon Continent. Assuming they are not taught a powerful Technique and thus can reach the level of Innate earlier it is noted that Level 8 Emperor's can become Minor Innates under their own power while a Level 9 Sage can officially enter into the Innate realm in this way. There are exceptions however as the Eastern Goblin Tribe members note that, due to their inherent lack of Qi, they likely can never enter the Innate Realm even at Level 9 Sage, meanwhile the Demon Princes of the Demon Abyss work to steal an Technique in the hopes of entering the Innate realm, thus implying they can't naturally enter into the Innate Realm this way either. This method thus appears to be the norm only for the Soaring Dragon Continent, or may just be the norm for humans in general. * The third method as noted by Empress Wen Lie is to use a pill to create a fake Innate, this method, like the first, will likely allow a person to jump from a lower level straight to the Innate Realm, the only problem is that doing so causes the resulting Innate's potential to be completely ruined and thus they have no hope of ever achieving the higher Innate Levels at all. Innates born in this way are to be pitied, for they will never be True Innates, and will always be weaker even than those on their own level. * The fourth method is shown through Princess Quin Quin and the City Mistress, namely, when a Guardian Beast that the user is fused with reaches the level of a Holy Beast, it's master, who grew beside it, will naturally enter that level as well. This level appears to have been the one used by Tian Fa as well, as she and her guardian beast immediately fused and levelled up together upon her Nirvana Purification. Innate Elder An Innate Elder, often times translated instead as Supreme Innate, is essentially the second row of Innate Ranks achievable after the Innate Ranker has completed the first set, in other words Level 10 is the same as Elder Level 1, in essence it's the same as how a 9 Sage is the same as Level 1. Supreme Innate is referred to as Rank in the Heaven Realm. Levels Innates, like Summoners and Warriors, have a level system to identify their strength the different levels are: * Minor Innate ** A Minor Innate is someone who has just started to enter the Innate Realm, but has not yet managed to do so completely. Examples include practitioners of Techniques, such as Yue Yang, who have not yet achieved complete mastery of the technique's final stages, and Level 8 Emperors. However, just because someone can become a Level 8 Emperor doesn't necessarily mean he will become a Minor Innate, in the contrary it's entirely possible for them to get stuck at that level and never advance beyond it. Anyone who has access to an innate technique is invincible to those of level 5 and below and are capable of facing against level 6 opponents. * Level 1/Rank 1 ** Level 1 is the first official Innate rank, entering this level means that the individual in question has finally become a True Innate. There are several ways this can come about, those who master an Technique or manage to reach Level 9 Beginner Sage are usually on this level and it can also be achieved by taking a certain pill, but as noted above that method is ill advised. Level 1 is also the most important level for an Innate as all of their future progress shall be based on the foundation they manage to build here. For example if one compares their foundation at Level 1 to the first floor of a multi story building then the Sword Goddess' foundation is noted to be the size and scale of an entire city, whereas Yue Yang's, due to the premature way he entered this level, was comparable to a wooden shack. Therefore, keeping up this example, one can easily "add more floors" on top of the Sword Goddess' foundation and advance to Level 2 and beyond, but in Yue Yang's case the likelihood of him advancing beyond Level 2 or Level 3 had he chosen to advance from that foundation is zero. Therefore it's best to stay at this level for as long as possible to build up the best foundation before moving up. It's also shown that by achieving this level the Innate gains the basic ability of flight. * Level 2/Rank 2 * Level 3/Rank 3 ** The majority of Innates are at this or below this level. Most at this level have a platinum grimoire. * Level 4/Rank 4 * Level 5/Earth Rank 5] ** It's noted that at Level 5 a person can awaken his or her "Domain", a special power/ability exclusively their own, similar to Inherent Skills only on a far larger scale. That said, these Domains can be awoken sooner if another powerful individual helps the Innate do so, for example Yue Yang's Domain was awoken at Level 1 by Empress Fei Wen Lie and, for whatever reason, he had several, proving that it's not impossible for a person to only have one Domain. *** the domains themselves are ranked in terms of power in 3 ranks, beginner, intermediate and advanced, each with 3 levels in between (opposite of how summoners and grimoires are ranked). The ranks aren't actually that powerful at this level, with an example being a 20x gravity field in a 30m radius at a level where its opponents would only be slowed down a little. * Level 6/Rank 6 * Level 7/Rank 7 * Level 8/Rank 8 * Level 9/Rank 9 * Level 10/Rank 10/Elder Level 1/Rank 1 ** This is the level where an Innate Ranker evolves into an Innate Elder, or Supreme Innate, and unlocks what is essentially the second set of Innate Levels and third set of levels for summoners overall. * Elder Level 2/Rank 2 * Elder Level 3/Rank 3 Category:Terminology Category:Summoner Category:Innate Category:Innate Alliance Category:Power Levels